True Love
by Albino Black Dove
Summary: Songfic. Ritz and Marche are out stargazing...and begin talking. Marche has an important question to ask. Fluff, mostly pointless. Rewritten-ish.


I is back.

With songfic.

Same pairing as last one.

Not part of midnight musings, so my muse isn't here. (sad face)

Probably a oneshot.

Inspired in part by "A Place Where We Belong" by David J. Oates. Not stolen.

I don't own FFTA.

r&r, etc.

True Love

A Songfic by Albino Black Dove

Based on the song "True Love" by Angels & Airwaves

_teh awesome intro ;_

* * *

_The snow, has come down, on top of everything,_

_The town, was alive and well without you._

_The lights, they peer out, of the leafless trees,_

_And you won't, be alone, I am beside you._

"Marche." The formerly red-haired girl stared at the blond boy that had just sat down beside her.

"Hi, Ritz." He looked at the snowy town, restored to normalcy, thanks to him.

Ritz leaned against Marche's shoulder, letting her snowy hair fall in tresses down to the snow which it so resembled.

The blond boy smiled and wrapped his arm around her warm figure. The lights of town winked at them through the trees, but the two of them were content to freeze for the time being, staring out into night sky. Their parents not being home for the weekend didn't hurt things either.

For the time being, they were content to sit and enjoy the bliss of each other's presence.

Marche broke the silence. "Ritz...I've been wondering about something."

Ritz turned her head to look at him, her hair framing her divine features, and making her seem as an angel in the eyes of her companion.

"What's wrong, Marche?"

He unconsciously began stroking her hair, entranced by its softness and the grace with which it flowed, almost like a liquid.

"Ritz, do you think coming back was the right thing to do?"

The question hurt both of them – it had been the thing they had been avoiding for the past two weeks...but now, Marche needed an answer.

Ritz didn't say anything for a long time, but instead looked away at the cityscape.

Finally, she began. "Marche, look up...

_The stars in the sky illuminate below,_

_The light is the sign that love will guide you home._

_The stars in the sky illuminate below,_

_If the world were to die, the light would guide you._

...remember the stars in Ivalice? That night, a long time ago, when our clans camped together that night, and you caught me stargazing?"

Marche wrapped his arm around her angelic frame again, and she giggled. "Of course I remember. You said...

_Tears, spilling out, across a dead end street,_

_Your house, is a lonely box that holds you._

_The star, bright and loud, is in dire need,_

_Of the fear, that is an empty fear inside you._

...and I had no idea what you meant at the time...but now I think I understand. That's why..."

Ritz paused, and snuggled closer, looking at the stars once again, seemingly deep in thought.

Marche finally spoke again. "Why what, Ritz?"

Ritz didn't answer right away. Marche's mind went back to Ritz's first response to his question...

_The stars in the sky illuminate below,_

_The light is the sign that love will guide you home._

_The stars in the sky illuminate below,_

_If the world were to die, the light would guide you._

Ritz spoke again. "The stars in Ivalice are different than the ones at home...except for that one." She pointed to a bright star, shining like a beacon in the eastern sky. Marche watched it, and couldn't remember a star like that ever before.

Except in Ivalice.

He also knew that if the astronomers could see it, it would definitely make the press. The fact that it didn't meant that...

"We're the only ones that can see it, aren't we?" Marche asked, as the truth dawned on him.

She turned back to him, her eyes shining with determination. "You did the right thing, Marche. I admit that, and I admit my own errors...yet, don't you think that...somehow, things might have been different if we'd stayed in Ivalice...if nothing changed?"

_The stars in the sky illuminate below,_

_The light is the sign that love will guide you home._

_The stars in the sky illuminate below,_

_If the world were to die, the light would guide you._

Marche smiled sadly at the girl in his arms. "Ritz, I think about it every day. There hasn't been a single day where I wish I was back with clan SKT1, fighting monsters and clans. I dream about it almost every night...but I know that, deep in my heart, we wouldn't be the same...we wouldn't have this new level of maturity that we gain by facing our problems."

"And this newfound love..." Ritz added, teasingly twirling a strand of blond hair. Marche smiled and enfolded his girl is a searing kiss that seemed to melt the cold right out of their bodies.

_True love,_

_The stars in the sky illuminate below,_

_The light is the sign that love will guide you home._

_The stars in the sky illuminate below,_

_If the world were to die, the light would guide you._

Soon, they parted for air. Staring deep into each other's eyes, they sought for confirmation of their feelings.

And they found it.

_The stars in the sky illuminate below,_

_The light is the sign that love will guide you home._

_The stars in the sky illuminate below,_

_If the world were to die, the light would guide you._

"I love you, Marche..."

"I love you too, Ritz."

They turned their gaze to the stars once more, bathing in the starlight and the beauty that was there.

_The stars in the sky illuminate below,_

_The light is the sign that love will guide you home._

_The stars in the sky illuminate below,_

_If the world were to die, the light would guide you._

All of a sudden, a violent shiver passed through Ritz's body. Marche wrapped her closer, and they were content for a few more minutes.

But, both knew this night had to end soon, and very soon. Hypothermia was not worth half an hour when they would have the rest of their lives together...

Minutes later, they stood outside Ritz's house. They leaned in for one last kiss, and after their lips parted, they continued to hold each other.

Ritz turned her head, and whispered into Marche's ear.

"Remember...

_The stars in the sky illuminate below,_

_The light is the sign that love will guide you home."_

...and Marche finished the verse...

"_The stars in the sky illuminate below,_

_If the world were to die, the light would guide you."_

* * *

Hmm, I'm pretty satisfied with that. Adding all those spaces was a pain, though.

, fix you thing where you remove the double spaces! It annoys me.

xD

r&r, in case you didn't catch it above.

...hums the song.


End file.
